This invention relates to mobile sewer cleaning vehicles, such as a truck or trailer, which include a hose for delivering a jet stream of fluid, such as water, under high pressure. More specifically, the invention relates to the construction of such vehicles which utilize high pressure hoses for cleaning sewers and sanitary basins. Such a hose is conventionally wound on a reel which is unwound to reach an area to be cleaned and rewound for transport and storage. A description of the background and prior art for the present invention is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,145.